Kindness in Cruelty
by Vialana
Summary: Sakura/Lee :: Sometimes strength can come from the outside as well as the inside and a small push is all that is needed to take a chance.


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the series Naruto or any of its characters featured in this fan fiction.**

_Who would have thought that my first Naruto fic would be a Sakura/Lee fic? It's odd, I've become quite fascinated with this pairing, despite the fact that neither character is my absolute favourite or anything. I just think the dynamic between them works well and Lee's devotion to Sakura is just adorable._

_This is set pretty late in the manga timeline, around ch. 183-184 and a bit before as well, so there will be spoilers I guess, so just be wary of that if you haven't read up to there._

_Enjoy my new little story._

**Kindness in Cruelty**

Ino shook her head as she saw Sakura enter he family's store again. Just what was that girl thinking? Trying to get one up on her again?

"Oi, big-forehead!"

Sakura glanced over and, though she was seething at the insult inside, she smiled at Ino and walked over to her. "Good morning Ino." Ino glanced at her suspiciously.

"Come to get another flower for Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

Sakura surprisingly shook her head. "No, I'm looking for something to cheer Lee-san up."

"Oh." Ino blinked. Sakura had taken an unusual interest in the Taijutsu specialist, she couldn't see why, but there had to be some sort of reason for Sakura's behaviour. "He's still not better?"

Sakura shook her head. "You didn't hear what the doctors have been saying?" Ino shook her head. "He may never be a ninja," Sakura whispered dejectedly.

Ino's eyes widened. "That's terrible!" As a gennin herself she knew just how much it would hurt to have everything she was taken away from her. She, like all other Leaf gennins, knew about Lee and about his passion for his arts, for someone like him to be told he would never achieve his dream …

"What were you thinking of getting him? I have some ideas if you want, we could even organise a small arrangement for you."

Sakura smiled at her old friend, surprised at her attitude, but then, Ino was a naturally kind person concerning anything besides Sasuke. They looked around, putting all of their effort into the gift and momentarily forgetting their rivalry.

* * *

She would come at leat once a week, sometimes more, just to watch him as he trained. She, like the nurses, had almost had a heart-attack upon seeing him out and trying to build up his strength. But as she watched and saw his determination, she had to smile. That was just his way, he never gave up on anything. It was the most admirable things she had ever seen.

Today was different though.

She peered around the building, about to call out with a smile and surprise him as she always did, but she stopped at the last instant. She clutched the flower she had brought tightly and bit down on her lower lip in worry.

He was sitting beneath the large tree in the centre of the hospital garden … no, not quite sitting. He looked as though he had just collapsed there. He stared at his hands, and even at her distance Sakura could see them shaking violently. She heard his cry of desperation and the frustrated shake of his head. Sunlight glinted off the moistness on his cheeks.

Sakura felt her own eyes fill with tears, but she blinked them back and steeled herself. "Lee-kun!" she called out to him and walked quickly to him, a smile on her face. When he didn't even look up, she stopped, eyes wide.

This couldn't happen, he couldn't lose hope now, not after everything he'd done. She wouldn't let him lose hope. "Lee-kun?" she called out again, moving slowly towards him. She knelt down before him and placed the flower between them, smiling brightly at him. "You aren't glad to see me?"

Lee looked up at her, his eyes still slightly hollow. "Sakura-san," he said quietly. "Forgive me, I'm not in much of a state for visitors right now."

"Oh." It was even worse than she thought. Even _she_ couldn't bring out a smile in him. "If you wish me to leave then …" she looked at him, hoping that he would refuse. He hesitated and instant, then his head dropped slightly in defeat. Sakura sighed and got up, her heart heavy as she thought about his situation.

"Thank you for coming around, Sakura-san," she heard him whispered softly. Sakura glanced back over her shoulder to see him pick up the flower she'd left for him.

"I like coming around to see you Lee-kun" she told him truthfully. "I know you'll get better, I see it every time I visit: you become stronger each day." She stopped walking as she thought of something and turned around completely to face him. "Lee-kun, I heard that you train yourself with a self-imposed rule."

Lee looked up at her, confusion written on his face. "I do."

"I have something similar to request of you." She smiled brightly at him and inwardly jumped in joy as he hesitantly returned a small smile and a nod. "If tomorrow you can perform one hundred push-ups, then I will stay and visit for however long you like."

"Really?" Lee perked up a bit at this.

Sakura nodded. "Then, the next day, I shall ask the same thing."

"But why?"

Sakura smiled again. "Training yourself is its own reward, but it sometimes isn't enough. You deserve something more for your efforts Lee-kun. A strong will and heart is just as important as a strong body. I want to see you get strong again Lee-kun, so you can fulfil your nindo."

Lee stared up at her in amazement then he grinned. "Of course I'll be strong again Sakura-san, wait and see. Tomorrow, I'll perform one thousand push-ups for you!"

"A hundred will be enough, Lee-kun, I'm not that demanding." Sakura waved at him. "I'll be back tomorrow Lee-kun, get some rest until then." She turned and walked out of the garden, a huge smile on her face. She hoped never to see such a broken expression on Lee's face again and would do anything to make sure he felt himself worthy enough to be a ninja again.

* * *

She visited everyday, and each day he would be able to perform more and more, getting stronger physically and mentally. Sakura would insist that he rest while she visited though. After training, should he have continued she threatened to walk away. He was recovering slightly, but it was still a long time until he was ready to be a ninja again.

Then came the fateful day where Konoha was thrust into turmoil by the disappearance of the Uchiha heir.

Sakura couldn't quite bring herself to enter the hospital grounds just yet. She didn't think it was fair on Lee that her mind was elsewhere while she visited. She sat down on a bench before the entrance and stared out at the surrounding area, hoping that some sort of inspiration would come to her.

"I wonder if later on your presence will cause him pain rather than pleasure." Sakura looked up to see Gai-sensei looking down at her with a stern expression.

"I don't want to cause him pain," Sakura answered honestly.

"But you do know what sort of affect you have on him. Because of you he has regained his will to fight. I realise that was your intention, but how far did you expect to go with just your good intentions?"

"I want him to get better, and I'll do anything to see that he never gives up again," Sakura stood up and answered him firmly.

"Your heart is quite visibly divided," Gai said coldly, stopping her again.

Sakura looked away. "Sasuke is my team-mate and a dear friend … but I cannot be concerned just with him. He himself showed me just how blind I was to put all of my feelings into one person. I have never been one to ignore everything in my life because of one thing … until recently that is. I've lost my best friend because of a stupid rivalry and I may not ever have the chance to become closer friends with both of my team-mates because of my blindness. I have pushed aside anything that may make me truly happy because I refused to see it at first."

"Like Lee."

Sakura smiled softly and turned back to Gai. "Sometimes there is kindness in cruelty and though I'm sure Sasuke didn't intentionally mean it, he's shown me just what I've been missing out on. Lee has also shown me much. Like Naruto he's shown me just what a true ninja is capable of and the true strength a human can have. He is perhaps the most admirable person I have ever met."

"Lee has never been one to give up."

"I know and for that he will always have my respect and my faith. I know he will get better and become a great ninja."

Gai smiled and clapped a hand down on her shoulder. "They say that great minds think alike." He smiled and winked at her and she grinned in return. "He only has a few hours before the surgery, I'm sure he would appreciate the visit Sakura-san."

"Thank you Gai-sensei." She bowed and rushed off to Lee's rooms.

"They also say that honesty brings its own happiness," Gai murmured, watching her walk away. "I'm glad that you seem to have found such happiness in such a time of turmoil and pain Sakura-san."

* * *

Lee looked over at the door upon hearing someone knocking, wondering if it was Tsunade-sama coming to get him for the surgery already. He glanced curiously at the clock and frowned. It was still too early.

"Lee-kun? It's Sakura, may I come in."

"Sakura-san! Of course." Lee watched in surprise as the door opened. He had not thought to see her again so soon … not with everything happening right now. "What brings you here?"

"You silly." She smiled and placed the flower she brought for that day in the vase by his bed. "Did you think I wouldn't come? I promised yesterday after all."

"You did," Lee looked down at his hands, trying to halt them from fidgeting. "But I would not expect you to keep such a promise after what happened with Sasuke."

"Sasuke will be fine, I'm sure of it. Naruto's gone after him and I trust Naruto to bring him back. He's the only one who can I believe." Sakura looked slightly wistful here, but she cheered up almost immediately and smiled at him. "But right now there are more important things to worry about than Sasuke."

"There are?" Lee blinked. What could be more important than _Sasuke_?

"Of course, like my promise for tomorrow."

"Oh." Lee was extremely surprised and he allowed a faint smile to cross his face at the comment. "I did not realise it was so important to you as well Sakura-san."

"Of course it is, I like spending time with you Lee." She blushed slightly at the admission, but she was going to go through with this. "In fact, that is what I would like to request as my next promise."

"What?" Lee waited expectantly. "I will do anything you wish Sakura-san."

"Then I would like you to take me out on a date tomorrow after your surgery."

Lee's heart almost stopped right then as he stared at the girl sitting before him. Sakura was completely serious and though there was a faint blush on her cheeks and a small smile on her face, her eyes were filled with determination. She was being completely honest and she had complete faith in the fact that he would take her out tomorrow.

Lee bit his lip nervously. "My surgery … it is only …"

"I know the risks Lee-kun and I have no doubt that you will fulfil your end of the bargain. Meet me tomorrow to take me on a date. Please?" She grabbed his hand and looked right at him, tears filling her eyes. "I would really like that."

Lee stared at her a moment longer before grinning brashly. "How can I disappoint _you_ Sakura-san? It would be the most heinous of crimes to stand up a beautiful young woman like yourself. I would be honoured to escort you on a date tomorrow, and I shall not be late."

Sakura smiled brightly and leaned over to kiss his cheek before getting up and looking away. Both were blushing slightly and avoiding the others' eyes.

"I know I can count on you to keep your promise, Lee-kun," Sakura whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She moved quickly to the door, still embarrassed about the fact that she actually went through with that, she had never thought she could be so forward with a boy like that, even with Sasuke she tried to keep things to a certain level of decorum.

"Sakura-san," Lee called out, stopping her. "I hope you like ramen, because Naruto mentioned this nice place …"

Sakura turned around to meet his nervous gaze and smiled again. "I love ramen Lee-kun. I … I can't wait for tomorrow." She bowed quickly and left Lee still looking slightly bemused and exceptionally happy.

"I can't wait either Sakura-chan," he whispered, staring at the doorway where his guardian angel had just left. "I won't break my promise to you."

_  
  
AN: Aww … sort of fluffy. I know the idea might be a bit overdone, but I think it's sweet and those two so make a great couple. Hope people liked reading this … despite it's shortness and all ;_

_Well, laters._

_Vialana_


End file.
